Turning a Blind Eye
by double-oh-nothing
Summary: Alex is struck blind on one of his missions, being the self-reliant person he is, he tries to keep his disability at a down-low. All is going according to plan until he is shipped of to BB. Good luck, Alex!


**Meh, kinda short, I'm sorry.I'll put the rest at the bottom. Till then mia familia!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Morning and night. Light and dark. Those were the only things that distinguished the differences between the days. Alex didn't know how long he had been here. _Too long. I've been here too long. _He had given up on any chance of being rescued. He didn't even know if anyone else was left. They could have all disappeared for all he knew. No contact in months now. The only contact he had had was with people who wished harm upon the teenage boy.

The room that kept Alex captive was white. Plain white. There were no windows, not even a slot on the door. Everywhere he looked, it was white. The floor, the walls, even the door blended in with all the white. Which meant when they turned off the lights, everything was black. And it was silent. Alex had never heard such a total and complete silence before. Alex could hear his heartbeat, the blood pounding in his ears. It got into his head. It filled his every waking moment. Another second where his heart had to beat through the pain inflicted upon it. Another second where everything burned.

Every now and then, Alex's tortures would come back. They'd ask him if he was ready to answer their questions and Alex wouldn't say anything. They'd beat him and throw him back in his cell. It was one of these 'incidents' where they really crossed the line.

Alex couldn't stand anymore. He had no strength. His muscles twitched in agony. His stomach grumbled, filling him with this deep emptiness. His eyes clouded with black at the edges constantly. A pounding headache worked its way at his skull. The door opened suddenly, Alex would've jumped had he had any energy left.

"Ready to answer the questions already?" Alex refused to even look at them. He knew the voice; it belonged to a big man with a handle bar mustache. "Kid, I'm talking to you!" Alex still refused to look at him. The man, Beefy, as Alex liked to call him, grabbed Alex by the shoulders and shook him hard. Alex felt as if his eyes were rolling around in his sockets.

Beefy dragged Alex out the door. Alex shuddered unwillingly at the change of temperature. Without a shirt, he was very susceptible to the smallest of changes. Alex tried to find his footing and stand so he wasn't completely dragged. Any time he actually got his feet under him though, his knees buckled and he fell again.

"I got the kid" Beefy said as he strapped Alex down to a chair. Alex knew it was better to struggle. The first few times he put up a fight but they only drugged him.

"Welcome back, little Alex, ready to tell us all you know?" Alex did his best to spit at the doctor but his mouth was too dry to conjure enough saliva. "This might be your last chance to ever confess" Alex was bitterly smiling inside. He was ready to die. He was done with all the torture they put him through. He was tired of being confined in that cell. Tired of being alone, he was even tired of being tired. He just wanted to sleep. _Do your worst, doctor_. Alex thought

The doctor pulled out a long needle filled of an amber liquid. Alex tensed his arm. That had always been where they had done the injections. The doctor noticed the tensing.

"Tsk, tsk, Alex, this special shot doesn't go there" the doctor was wearing an evil smirk and positioned the needle over Alex's right eye. "In we go" he said smiling. The last thing Alex remembered was a sense of terrible darkness before his body gave out and he fainted.

Line break

When Alex's eyes fluttered open, it was dark. He was back in his cell. His cell was the only place he knew that was that pitch black and silent. It drove him crazy. His body hurt, like really hurt. He had a horrible headache. More like a migraine but a million times worse. It felt as if someone had ripped out his heart and shoved it in his head.

Alex waited and he waited, but the lights never came back on. It was just dark and silent. Alex could feel his sanity draining away. Drip by drip he was becoming an empty shell. A mere reflection of what Alex Rider used to be. Alex crawled over to the closest wall and leaned up against it. And he waited. The lights still stayed off for what must have been at least 24 hours. No food, no water, no light, no sound, just the dark.

Alex had just started to drift off into a sort of haze like dream, filled with nightmares. He dreamed that he was alone, everywhere he looked was just a graveyard. Wandering through the graveyard, he looked at the tombs. All had names like 'Jack Starbright' and 'Tom Harris'. There was one big stone though, right in the center, with the name of the one person he could stand losing. 'Alex Rider'.

Somewhere, his conscience awoke, just enough to alert him that the door had opened. He heard the sounds of people's feet moving and voices yelling. Alex didn't know what they were saying, but they were yelling, the sound hurt Alex's head and he wanted to yell at them to shut up, but his throat wouldn't work. Alex was vaguely aware of someone rolling him onto a stretcher and being carried out of that prison, his own little hell. But still, no light, just dark.

A voice was whispering in his ear, things like: "don't worry, you're safe now" and "you're going to be fine". Alex wanted to laugh at them and tell them that he was not safe, he would never be safe, and he most certainly was not 'fine' and never was going to be again. He should have seen something by now, maybe a star, maybe a silhouette. But nothing, just the darkness closing in on him, making it impossible for him to breath, pushing down on his chest and on his mind, telling him that he was surrounded and he didn't know who by.

The man by his side continued whispering. "It's ok now." "we're going to get you to a hospital". Alex heard a groaning noise, and barely had time to realize it was coming from him. Slowly, very slowly, an idea was blooming in his mind. An idea that was becoming reality the more and more he thought about it. _I'm blind. I, Alex Rider, will never see again. _

Alex started tearing up, not from the pain, but from the fact that he would never see the sun again. Never see the grass, or his friends, or his school. He would never see Rome, or Paris, or the leaning tower of Pisa. He couldn't see the great wall of china, he would never see another butterfly, or read a book, or watch a movie. He was handicapped.

Alex was very self-reliant. He couldn't even bear the thought that he would need a handler now. One of the men noticed the tears flowing out of Alex's eyes and down his cheeks.

"Get the pain killers, guys!" Alex shook his head and the man started stroking his hair. "It's ok,, these will make all the pain go away." Alex shook his head again, he wanted to feel all he can, every drop of water on his face, every stab of pain, he didn't want to be left in the dark again. He just wanted to feel.

**Okey, you don't really have to read this, but if you do, kudos to you!First off, this might seem sadistic, but I love fanfics where Alex is blind. There is a newish fanfic called 'Eyes Tell (mostly) All' it is the best thing that has ever been invented since the beginning of time itself. Go read it like *checks watch* now. **

**I thought it was about time that I wrote a blind Alex story, and I'm sorry this chapter is kinda slow and boring. Please don't hate it. My stories generally suck the first chapter or two... they get better with time. So, updates will be kinda slow cuz this week is band camp! wheee *note sarcasm* **

**So, my general plan for this is that noone will know that Alex is blind and so he tries to hide it from everyone. He is sent to Breacon Beacons for a little bit of 'rest and relaxation'. In reality, they just want him to sharpen his skills. GOOD LUCK, ALEX!**

**Please, please, please, tell me f I've made any mistakes! Feel free to drop a review or a PM if you have any questions! (also, if you have any suggestions for a new summary, please drop a line!)**

**Thanks, y'all! **


End file.
